Eye Sight
by SabakunoAnjel
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga. The blind heiress. What happens when her family dies but she is given a second chance and a new pair of eyes? Dr. Gaara Sabaku is charged with her care, can this socially inept recluse doctor help her get her life back together? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a story I've been thinking about for a while. It's still in the works but I love the idea. Let me know if you guys like it and I should continue but truth be told, I'll probably continue whether you like it or not. Enjoy! **

Eye Sight: Chapter 1

_Beep... beep... beep... beep... _

That's the sound I hear when I wake up every morning. My senses begin to awaken, I hear the beeping and truthfully that's what let's me know that I'm alive. I usually don't open my eyes until someone comes into the room, it doesn't matter if I do or don't because either way I can't see. I just like to open them so the doctors and interns don't feel so uncomfortable around me. I mean how creepy would it be to talk to someone who just sat their with their eyes closed.

It's like clockwork these days. I can't tell the time but my body is on a very rigid schedule. The hospital in Konoha runs a tight ship and I could count down the moments until the next doctor walked in.

3...2...1...

"Good morning, Hinata!" Doctor Hatake chimed brightly. "How are you feeling?"

I open my eyes and beam a smile at him. "I'm feeling well, Dr. Hatake!" I have no idea what he looks like but if he looks the way his voice makes me feel, then dear lord I'm in! I always felt like I was blushing whenever he was around but I wouldn't know so what did it matter.

"Fantastic! Hinata, today I have three interns. Dr. Yamanaka-"

"Good morning, Lady Hinata!" the first intern chimed. She sounded cheerful, perhaps blonde? She was really nice, on the outside at least.

"Next is Dr. Inuzuka-"

"Hello." he simply said, a gravelly voice not smooth like Dr. Hatake's. This man was rugged and rough around the edges to say the least.

"Finally, Dr. Sabaku..."

…

I waited for a hello from the last intern but he never made a peep prompting nervous laughed from Dr. Hatake.

"Ehheh... Dr. Sabaku is a bit on the socially inept side but nevertheless he is an outstanding doctor." I could hear the smile in his voice. Dr. Hatake was always so smiley around me, thinking about it made me blush again. "Alright, who wants to read Hinata's chart?"

Dr. Yamanaka was the first to speak up. "Hinata Hyuuga. 19 year old, born with complete blindness. About 6 months ago, she was in a car accident and was admitted to the hospital to further await treatment."

"Ah, yes. What a gloomy time in deed it was before dear Hinata came to grace us with her sweet smile!" Dr. Hatake chimed, he was clearly a flirt but it always made me feel better. Kinda made me feel pretty although I'd never actually seen myself or had a remote idea of what a face looked like. I blushed again.

"Hinata is scheduled for one of the first ever eyes replacement surgeries this evening." Dr. Yamanaka continued.

It was true. I was scheduled to get a new pair of eyes that day. I always imagined that when this day came that I'd be giddy and excited but it merely felt like another day in the hospital. I wasn't sure what to think but I knew for sure Dr. Hatake and the interns were excited to cut into my skull as soon as they could.

"Are you ready, Hinata?" Dr. Hatake asked.

"O-oh! Yes. I am ready." I said quietly.

"Good, good. Now listen, it's been a long time since you've walked so your muscled have most certainly atrophied. You will have to undergo rigorous physical therapy before we can release you as well as some medications to ensure that your body does not reject the eyes." I nodded. I knew all of this already but it was his job to fill me in. "I have decided that Dr. Sabaku will personally take care of your physical therapy and post operation care."

A straggled chuckle came from the other interns. I imagine the only one who didn't make a sound was Dr. Sabaku. I found myself wondering what he looked like and sounded like. I guessed I would find out soon enough.

"Dr. Sabaku will take care of your preop tasks and I'll see you in the operating room."

I smiled. "I'll see you after."

He laughed at this. It was the first joke I'd told in a long time. "That you will, my dear, Hinata!"

I heard their foot steps exit the room, all four of them. Dr. Sabaku was most likely to return after his morning rounds but either way it didn't matter. I don't think he would be speaking any time soon.

I spent the rest of the morning mentally preparing myself for that evening's events. Thinking about the events that had occurred in the recent past that led me to this hospital bed.

Long story short I was born blind. A Hyuuga child born blind, my parents always acted like it was a headline of some sort. Well, my father did at least. My mother always did what she could for me. My sister was born with sight so she quickly over shadowed me despite our age difference, I was the elder Hyuuga but I couldn't do enough for my father. My mother taught me everything she could and I lived a relatively happy life.

Until 6 months ago. I don't know what happened. A car accident they said it was and my whole family was killed. I was brought to this hospital and pretty much sat here until they gave me the news that the hospital was offering a pro bono eye replacement surgery. It was the only good news I'd had in... my whole life.

This surgery was all I had and that scared the shit out of me. What scared me even more... was being left to my own devices once this hospital dumped me out into the city... I'd always taken it one day at a time but here I was my whole future riding on this one cut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am so excited for this story! I really hope it lives up to all of your expectations. I have a few ideas for how things will progress but we'll see. Thanks for all the support thus far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

*****Thanks to **_**in your dreams as well **_** I noticed a tiny error in my writing, actually a pretty big one but all is well. Thank you so much! You saved me from so much more embarrassment ._. **

**Eye Sight: Chapter 2 Revised **

Beep...beep... beep...

I'm alive again.

Just as every other day begins in my dark world, I hear the beep of the heart monitor and my senses sharpen. I'm alone in my room and the realization hits me- I made it through the surgery! I can see now! I try to open my eyes but they feel swollen and the sudden effort rips a current of pain through my brain. I reach a hand up to my temple, as though this touch was going to some how alleviate this immense sensation.

"Don't try to open your eyes. The pain you are feeling is normal, just relax, Miss Hinata." a voice coos at me.

I wasn't aware anyone was in the room and I didn't recognize this voice either. I wasn't scared, this was a hospital and it wasn't like there was anyone out to kill me.

"W-who is that?" I murmured, that damn stutter returning. I spent a long time on speech therapy but it always seemed as though my efforts were in vain. My voice was naturally soft and weak, I couldn't help but wonder if my face was as soft and sweet as my voice. Sometimes I imagined myself as an ugly gremlin, my mom always used to say how beautiful I was even though I'd probably never see it.

"Ah- I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Sabaku."

_Ah, he finally speaks, _I thought to myself.

"Oh, Goodmorning, Dr. Sabaku." I felt him grab onto my wrist and manually take my pulse. His fingers were warm and calloused, not soft and clean like any other doctors hands. Dr. Hatake took my pulse once and his hands felt like velvet. Dr. Sabaku also had this deep, quiet voice. It was scary but soothing at the same time, he didn't seem to have a very good grasp on the social aspect of life. I wonder why he even became a doctor...

"Alright, Miss Hinata. The surgery went well, everything was fine and right now you should be experiencing some headache pain and your eyes will be swollen shut for a day or so but the day after tomorrow we will remove your bandages. How does that sound?" he asked, I could hear the faked smile in his voice but I pretended not to notice.

"That sounds great Dr. Sabaku."

"Alright... oh! I almost forgot-" I heard him flipping papers on the clipboard, searching for something. "Bandages will be off day after tomorrow and it's your choice if you want to start physical therapy the very next day or wait a while."

I felt this was a silly question. After being blind for 19 years I finally got my sight back and he was asking if I wanted to stay in bed after my bandages came off? I wished I had the strength to go take a walk on the street, see the city that I'd only heard my entire life and maybe even... look in the mirror for the first time ever.

"Oh... ahem. I can start immediately."

"Good, good. Alright, finally. When we unwrap your bandages is there any friends or extended family you want to be here?" he asked absentmindedly.

No doubt this was a routine question, either that or he had no idea who I was.

I gave a sad smile and looked toward the direction of his voice. "Dr. Sabaku, I have no family. I have no friends. I was the blind heiress of the now fallen Hyuuga family." I gave a weak laugh, there was no humor in my situation. I just wasn't sure how to handle this anymore. Being in the hospital was easy, I listened to TV or radio all day. Sometimes young kids came to read to me, I could feel the velvet hands of Dr. Hatake and sometimes contribute to future generations with their knowledge of my condition. I had come to terms with the fact that I'd be blind forever and a perpetual potato. I would never find love from a bed and I would never be able to experience anything great because I no longer had a family to care for me. The state cared for me and that was that. "My whole family is gone and our money is too probably. All I have are the people here in the hospital. It's alright though, my family never cared much for me in the first place." I shrugged.

I wasn't sure why I was telling him all these things. I hadn't spoken to anyone about my past and how I felt after the accident, even when the therapist came in to pick my brain I stayed silent.

There was an awkward silence that filled the air for the next few moments. I assumed he'd left so I leaned back into my bed and sighed. These damned bandages couldn't come off soon enough. I wanted to go to the beach and see the ocean, I wanna go into an open forest and watch the animals prance through the grass and see a tree taller than four houses stacked on top of each other! So many things were possibilities now and with them came the crashing fear that soon I'd be alone again, even more alone than I was before...

"-I lost my parents too."

Dr. Sabaku's voice cut into my reverie. I was startled, convinced he had left I let my mind wander. What was even more startling was that I hadn't noticed he was still there. He was so quiet, I couldn't tell when he entered and exited. "W-what did you s-say?"

"I lost my parents too. My mother died while giving birth to me and my father died not long after. I grew up with my older brother and sister. You may feel like you don't have anyone or anything but you've got potential, Hinata, you can be great one day."

I was at a loss for words. Did he really mean that?

"Oh-ohh... well, I, Uh..." my face turned a crimson red, I could feel the heat spreading down my neck.

"Oh! Jeez. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that- I mean, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I mean you are great, well you seem like it but who I am to tell you that kind of stuff. I'm sorry..."

"No wait!" I started to speak but I heard his hurried foot steps fading down the hallway. My cheeks were still hot. His social ineptitude was now apparent but his words were sweet. I'd never had anyone speak to me that way, besides my mom and Dr. Hatake. One was a perpetual flirt and the other was my mother so that didn't really count. I could only imagine how awkward things were going to get in the coming weeks...

I shut out my thoughts and leaned back against my pillows again, willing the pounding in my head to cease so I get could get back to sleep. I did a lot of that these days.

_Unveiling Day_

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Today is the day. Today I take my bandages off and see what the world is like for real. I took in a deep breath, the swelling in my eyes has gone down so when I opened them now I could see lines of light from the edges of the bandages. It hurt at first but I knew I had to get used to it, I knew there was a lot of light on the other side of the bandages, a whole new world was between myself and this flimsy fabric.

"Good morning, Hinata!" Dr. Hatake chimed, an extra set of foot steps followed him in. No doubt it was Dr. Sabaku. He hadn't said much since our awkward encounter after I woke up from my surgery, I kinda missed his voice. It was so low and smooth, reminiscing nearly brought shivers down my spine but in the face of company I was able to control myself.

"Good morning, Dr. Hatake." I smiled up at him. My heart was beginning to pound, this was it. This was the very moment my life was going to change.

"Alright, if you're ready then get this ball rolling. Dr. Sabaku can you dim the lights and close the shades please, we wouldn't want Hinata's new eyes to fall out of her head, now would we?" he laughed. It wasn't funny. I don't what I would do if that happened. This moment was my life, my future.

I faced forward as I felt Dr. Hatake's hands slowly unravel the bandages wrapped around my head. My heart pumping, _do I keep my eyes open? Do I close them? Ill close them it'll be more dramatic. It'd be creepy if the bandage fell away and I'm just there staring forward like a freak, right? Okay. Closing eyes. _With a deep breath, I stomped down the last flames of hysteria and closed my eyes. I felt the last of the bandages fall away, the cool hospital air was on my face again. Panic welled up again and suddenly I felt a need to stay inside my dark world, I was safe here. I didn't have to see anything I didn't want to.

"I-... I don't know if I can open them... Dr. Hatake..." I whispered, clutching the sheets.

"Open your eyes, Hinata." Dr. Sabaku said to me. It took me by surprise, I was so surprised and nearly infuriated that this man was going to tell me what to do as if he knows me or anything about me, I jerked my head up and looked forward with venomous words at the tip of my tongue until.. until I actually got to look at him.

My heart stopped when I realized what I was seeing. When I realized that I really was _seeing._ The world wasn't black anymore and before me stood a tall man with wild hair and the most intense eyes I've ever seen... well the only eyes I've ever seen. The dark rims around his eyes only added to the intensity and it made me wonder what details he'd left out when telling me his story. He was tall, thin but muscular. He wore a long coat and a dark long sleeve beneath. He stood at the foot of my bed, staring holes into my eyes. I felt this intense feeling, the need to draw him closer and just look at him some more, touch his skin and his hair.

"Ahem-" Dr. Hatake cut in, too soon in my opinion.

I looked at him next, my eyes scanning the environment. The hospital was so bright and the hallway lights were very bright. My room was sparse, it had two unused guest chairs in the corner and a tv suspended ahead above my bed. I looked to Dr. Hatake who wore a wide smile. No doubt he was handsome, wild hair, dark eyes but three-quarters of his face was covered by a mask. _How can you work in a hospital and be afraid of germs?_ I wondered. His face matched his silky smooth voice, alright but he wasn't as interesting as Dr. Sabaku who drew my attention once again.

He was still in the same spot, just watching. A clipboard in his hands at his left side. I scoured his face, etching every detail into my memory. He had a high bridged nose, thin lips stretched into a near scowl, and a strange tattoo on his forehead. I wasn't sure what it was, perhaps a letter or symbol? His hair was a different shade than everything else, actually everything seemed to be different shades. I wasn't sure how to describe it, how does one describe something they've never seen or had knowledge of. I knew the concept of colors but I'd never thought I'd see them so I never bothered learning them. It didn't matter though, my lack of knowledge just made him all the more mysteriously attractive. Someday soon I would learn though and I'd be able to remember all the fine details all the more better.

Something struck him, his eyes went wide for a second and he looked away abruptly, breaking the silence.

"Ahem. Miss Hinata. How-how do they feel? Is your vision okay?" he asked, lifting the clipboard and scribbling notes.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and looked up at Dr. Hatake who wore a strange smile, he had a glint in his eye that made me feel uneasy. I smiled anyway and looked around once more. "I... I can actually see... for real... I can see." I mumbled, realizing that I was having my very own epiphany, I didn't know about anything I was looking at but I could see and that was all that mattered. I glanced back at Dr. Sabaku and smiled.

_What a sight for sore eyes... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I just wanted to address a few things that I keep thinking when I reread over my chapters. Gaara is very OOC here and I like to think this is a new take on Gaara, he's got virtually the same story line and the same upbringing however the repercussions created a new man. I mean, really, who wants a blood thirsty killer as a doctor? We learn more about his development over time but I don't wanna say this is completely out of character because as the show/manga goes on he does turn a little softer and more understanding; If he ever dies, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself; I'm still thinking about where I want this story to go so if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to let me know. Oh and Hinata is OOC too, I think it works though! So far everyone seems to be enjoying it and I hope that continues! **

Eye Sight: Chapter 3

"Well, I'm glad that everything has gone well for you, Hinata. I'll be checking on you less frequently now that your surgery is done. Dr. Sabaku is now being charged with your care, alright?" Dr. Hatake flashed another smile and turned on his heels, "Take care of her, Gaara! You know she's important!"

_Gaara?_ _Is that his name? _I repeated his name over and over in my head, I liked the way it sounded. The _ara_ rolled off my imaginary tongue. I looked back to Gaara- it felt weird thinking of him that way. It felt more personal, _maybe I should go back to calling him Dr. Sabaku..._ I frowned inwardly as he walked over to me, staring down at my chart.

"There are a few post operation procedures to go through. We will be taking blood tests twice a day, monitoring your heart rate, pulse and blood pressure because if any of these parameters are off it could mean that your body is rejecting the eyes. In that case we would need to get you into emergency surgery, I need you to let me know if you feel out of sorts at any time okay. Even if I'm not in here then page me." he said, finally looking up at me. The intensity of his eyes was almost startling, I wasn't sure if he was that passionate about medicine or ...me...?

I laughed at myself. That's crazy talk. I've known this man for what? A few days? Now I think he's in love with me. I sighed. I guess that's what I get for being raised on my mother reading me fanciful tales of romance. That would make for a story, wouldn't it? Doctor gives blind heiress a pair of new eyes, they fall madly in love and the two learn to live in harmony together. Bah!

I scoffed at myself, out loud mistakenly, and Dr. Sabaku glanced at me from looking at the monitor that read all my stats.

"Are you alright?" he asked, frowning.

"I-I'm f-fine!" I blushed, looking to the other side of the room. Such an idiot...

"Alright, well listen, Hinata. I was thinking since it's your first day with a new set of eyes I was thinking we could take a walk in the garden... well, I would walk. Hospital policy states that you need to stay in a wheelchair for the time being. I know it's not ideal but... I mean, if you don't want to then we don't have to..." he was rambling and it was cute. He gave me about 6 seconds between each sentence for me to respond but I guess he was nervous, his face seemed to be changing color. His once pale skin was turning into a darker shade of something, almost matched his hair so I asked-

"Dr. Sabaku, why does your face match your hair?"

"Waaaahhh?" he asked, eyes wide. Somehow this only made it worse and by now his cheeks and hair matched perfectly. Was...was he blushing? Is that what happened when people blushed? So embarrassing... all this time I've been blushing and my whole face was changing color! He looked sicked so I figured it was time to address his concern.

"Dr. Sabaku, please, calm down. I would love to take a walk with you...er I mean... in the garden... you know, outside..." I stammered.

He smiled, relieved and nodded. He quickly left the room and returned with a wheelchair. I wasn't very surprised, it almost looked dangerous with the big wheels and what not. I felt like my finger would get caught and break off. It looked exactly how it sounded though, I felt like there was going to be a lot of things in this world like that...

I flipped back the blankets and looked down at myself for the first time. The first things I noticed were the two fat sacks on my chest that obstructed my view, I'd never seen a picture but sometimes my mother had to explain things from the books she read and one of them was breasts. I wasn't surprised they were so large, I'd always carried them with me so I felt the weight but they looked even bigger than they felt. It was almost embarrassing. My legs were thin and pale, my god awful hospital gown covered most of me. Plain white with small circles planted sporadically across the fabric.

Dr. Sabaku stood to my left near the wheelchair prepared to help me out of bed. Part of me was convinced I wouldn't need help while the other part of me contemplated feigning a fall to land in his arms. Turns out neither were true because as I turned my legs and touched the cold hard floor, also plain white with small sporadic circles, my knees buckled and I fell forward. In one swift movement, Dr. Sabaku pushed the wheelchair back and caught me, my face buried in his chest I couldn't help but inhale deeply. I was scared, shocked, really. My arms and legs were trembling as I clutched tightly to him, willing the fearful tears not to break through.

"H-hinata! Are you okay?" he asked, still holding me tightly.

"I-I'm fine, I'm so sorry!" I yelped trying to push away from him, he held me steadfast and tight. Not that I wanted him to let me go anyway, he smelled so nice and his chest was so firm. I couldn't help but wonder how he could be so strong and muscular and work in a hospital. When does he find the time?

"You can't move on your own like that. You haven't left the bed for nearly six months, sporadic trips to the bathroom isn't enough you know! Let me help you into the chair." he said as he held me up like a baby, his hands under my arms, he swiftly plopped me into the chair and I stared at him in wonder. I'd never felt so small and vulnerable before and that was certainly saying something seeing as I was born blind. Although I'd felt small and scared, I'd never felt more safe in my life.

He stepped behind me and began pushing me out into the bright hallway, I squinted against the light as we rolled into the open floor. There were doctors all over the place, they all wore long coats like Dr. Sabaku and Dr. Hatake, some seemed happy to be at work and others were quite stressed. There were a few patients on the floor as well, most of them had what seemed like strings attached to their arms and on the other end was a sack of some sort suspended from a metal rod that reached the floor. It was quite odd..

It took a few mintutes to get to the ground floor. The next anamoly that stunned me was the... elevator? It's a freaking moving box that substitutes stairs. Dr. Sabaku even mentioned moving stairs, how did people get so lazy? I was startled when the elevator jerked to life, I felt so confused and out of sorts. I looked up at Dr. Sabaku who seemed as though nothing was wrong, seeing his calm demeanor helped me realize that maybe there was nothing to be afraid of?

We finally reached the garden, so many strange things in this hospital. I felt like I was living in the dark ages my entire life, no pun intended.

The garden was magical. Obviously, I'd never seen anything like it but it was exactly what I needed. I wasn't sure what anything was, my mother had described these things to me in scenes from books but seeing them in person, it wasn't like I had pictured at all. It took a lot of courage but I decided that if I didn't start relying on Dr. Sabaku to relieve my ignorance, I would never learn.

"Ahem... uh... Excuse me, Dr. Sabaku?" he seemed startled once he looked at me. "What... well, you see. This is so very beautiful but I... I don't know colors so it's hard to put together a scene in my head..." I shrugged and looked away. "I never bothered to learn them, well, I couldn't cause I couldn't see them..."

I thought I saw a small smile play across his lips but it quickly disappeared. "Okay, I understand. Well, first the trees. The bark, the large part on the bottom stemming from the leaves. That's called a tree trunk and it's generally brown. Whenever people hear brown they often think of Earth or trees." he nodded as he spoke. "and the leaves on the trees, those are green. Everything can be different shades though, it's hard to pinpoint a color these days because there are so many shades of everything and they've all got names but these are the basics. Green is also associated with Earth, more so tree leaves and plants because of the chlorophyll inside them."

"green is on trees...and plants... and your eyes...?" I murmured, already deep in thought.

He blushed profusely, "Ahh, yeah... I've got green eyes." he said scratching his head awkwardly, looking anywhere but at my face. I smiled, he was so awkward. It was cute, I mean, I couldn't deny I was awkward myself but I felt comfortable around Dr. Sabaku, much more than I'd ever felt around Dr. Hatake or any of the others. "what about your hair?" I asked absentminded.

"W-what?"

"Your hair... what color is it? I feel like if I touch it, it'll be hot and cold... all at the same time. It's beautiful..."

"My.. my hair?"

"Yeah, what color is it? Can-can I touch it?" I reached my hand up towards him, completely ignoring the scene around me.

He leaned down slowly, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "My...hair is red..."

"Red? … red," I smiled as my fingers reached into the messy mass of soft hair on his head. "red is .. red is the color of love." His hair wasn't girly soft like mine but it didn't feel nasty either. It was well kept, like he purposefully maintained the messy look. I liked it, it suited him well.

"Mama! Look at all the butterflies!"

The small, high pitched voice shook me and I dropped my hands into my lap as I looked toward the sound. There was a small girl with long dark hair. She wore a hospital gown just like my own and sported a wide toothless grin, she was staring up at an older woman who had long dark hair like her own. This woman had lines all around her eyes and mouth, she looked really stressed out and I couldn't help but wonder what the pair was going through.

My eyes scanned the vast garden, some of the scene was coming together now that I could pinpoint and describe some of the flowers. The green stems and red petals, the brown tree trunks and various shades of green leaves. They matched Dr. Sabaku's eyes and I couldn't help but wonder what color my own new eyes were. It's amazing I hadn't made my way to the mirror yet, I was so fixated on Dr. Sabaku I forgot about myself...

"Dr. Sabaku...?"

By now he had stood straight up and was shaking off the last strands of embarrassment, his face had returned to his usual pale color and his hair was just as disheveled as before I had run my fingers through the soft, unruly locks. He looked down at me in question.

I looked up at him, eyes wide open. "What color are my eyes?" I asked.

He frowned a bit, I could tell that he was thinking intently. He would look at me and then back to the garden and back to me. I wasn't sure if the color of my eyes was that hard or if he just didn't know. After a few moments of deliberation he went into the garden and plucked one small flower. He brought it back and held it before me.

"This color. It's called lavender. It's a lighter variation of purple." he smiled.

He wore a genuine smile as I took the flower from his fingers and examined it myself. It was a very soft color, it was almost white but it had a hint of...purple? That's what he said it was, it seemed fitting. It was an odd color though, it didn't seem like it belonged on someone's face. It looked perfect on a flower but I couldn't imagine my eyes being this color.

"This is... such a weird color... It doesn't look like it belongs on a face..." I murmured, dropping the flower into my lap and looking back to the woman and child who were now sitting peacefully on the bench. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Dr. Sabaku was walking from my side to my front, he picked up the small flower and gently tucked it into my hair behind my ear.

"Don't be silly, Hinata. This flower is beautiful and so are you. Many people would kill to have eyes like yours, I wouldn't be surprised if some people have!" he smiled again and I smiled back, I could feel the warmth rush to my cheeks. I wish I knew how to stop a blush but before I knew it the heat spread down my neck and I was nearly as some of the flower petals that spotted the garden.

"I-I ah...T-thank you." I whispered, mesmerized by the intense gaze that he held on me. I felt as if I couldn't move, all I could do was stare into his green eyes and be held there by the intensity that was burning behind them. I wished that I knew his story, the things that he'd been through and how he'd become such a sweet and caring person. Losing parents at such a young age often breeds a monster but this boy somehow has risen through the ashes of pain and suffering and become a successful and caring person. Any girl would be lucky to have him...

"Come now, Miss Hinata. Let's go back to your room, it's almost time for you medication!" he said, checking his watch and making his way to the back of the chair again.

I felt the wheels jerk to life and we made our way back up to the fourth floor. The elevator was less scary this time and the lights didn't feel so bright against my eyes. There was a whole new batch of nurses roaming the halls, _it must be evening shift change_, I thought.

Once we got back into my room, he gave me my medication and I requested that he put me next to the window so I could actually see the town for once. I was exposed to a whole new world. There were people roaming the streets, shops selling their food and wares. Small children raced down the streets after each other and everyone seemed so genuinely happy. I had to ask Dr. Sabaku a few questions here and there, I knew information about a great many things but actually seeing them and making the connection was somewhat difficult. We went over more colors like blue, yellow, purple, white, pink and even color variations like lavender, fuschia, orange, lime green, dark green, auburn and burgundy. The town was an extremely colorful place!

"Miss Hinata, I must take my leave for my night time rounds, alright. I promise I will be back soon!" he smiled and made his way out of my room, leaving me behind to stare out at the beautiful town.

Everything was so lively, they never seemed that way when I was in my dark world. People moved up and down the streets, taking in the sights and visiting the shops here and there. I looked up into the sky, just as the sun was setting I saw the myriad of colors that painted the low sky. The sun dipped behind the mountains and the colors began to meld together, the orange was no longer dominant, flecks of pink and red made their way into the picture but once the sun completely disappeared below the horizon there was nothing left but the midnight dark sky. The sparkling stars were the next to take my breath away, they shined brightly in the sky and illuminated the town like I've never seen.

A wave of sadness washed over me, as I'm seeing all these things for the first time I yearned to see the smile of my mother. To share this experience with her, tell her how amazing it was that I was seeing for the first time. I would share with Hanabi and even my father how incredible this way. I would tell him that now I can see, maybe I would be a suitable heir for the Hyuuga family... and that night, for the first time in a long time, I cried. Tears broke through and I sobbed into my hands. I wailed, not caring if the patients and staff heard me because the for the first time since the accident, the reality was hitting me. I was really alone here, I could finally see and I still had no chance to be something in the world. It was merely too late for me.

So I cried and I cried some more until my eyes felt swollen, I could hardly see. Finally I stopped crying and just leaned my cheek into my hand that was propped up on the arm of the wheel chair. I stared out into the night sky, occasionally hiccuping as a few tears slid down my cheeks again and that's how I fell asleep. Right there in my wheelchair, staring out at the night sky. I dreamed of my mother that night, what her smile might have looked like or any of my family. What color their hair and eyes might be, having a family dinner in which no one had to feed me because I couldn't find my plate or utensils. Family vacations...

The thought of a happy life, the sight of a happy Hyuuga family in her head...

_What a sight... for sore eyes... _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I just want to apologize. I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated but I was working on finishing my other story (An Angel on the Darkside, also a GaaHina if you're interested!) and once that was done I had the worst writers block. I felt so lost and empty for a week or two, I wanted to write but it was so hard to bring myself to do it. So here at nearly 4 AM I have finally finished chapter 4. We learn more about Gaara here and get a visitor- who is it? You'll have to wait and find out! Enjoy ladies and gentle man! **

*****I have revised this chapter just a little. My favorite reviewer Voyna has brought something to my attention that I must fix right away. Wouldn't want to offend anyone, right? I changed a little bit but not a lot. Once again, read, review and enjoy! **

Eye Sight: Chapter 4

The familiar whining of the heart monitor sounded off in my ears. I awoke in my bed, tucked in snug clear up to my chin. Slowly, I opened my eyes are stared at the ceiling of the hospital room. They still felt puffy, perhaps I was crying in my sleep? I sighed and began to pull free from the cloth bindings, then it struck me. _How did I get into bed?_ I scanned the room and the first thing I noticed was the visitor chair that was pulled up next to my bed and Dr. Sabaku sleeping peacefully in it.

I hardly had time to drink in the sight of the sleeping beauty when Dr. Hatake came in, beaming as brightly as usual with Dr. Yamanaka and Inuzuka trailing behind.

"Good morning, Hinata!" he boomed, effectively starling Dr. Sabaku awake who now looked like a dear in the headlights.

"Oh... Good morning, Dr. Hatake." I smiled, silently hating him for waking my night keeper.

He had taken a moment to run his fingers through his unruly hair and wipe the sleep from his eyes. Now he stood tall to get into the group standing behind Dr. Hatake, Dr. Yamanaka snickered at him, "taking your babysitting job rather seriously, Gaara, no?" He said nothing and stared ahead, ignoring the blonde menace.

"How are things looking in your world, Hinata?" Dr. Hatake asked as he rounded my bed and began studying the monitors at my bedside.

"Fantastic, actually. The world is so much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." I said dreamily, thinking back to the beautiful scene of the city last night. Dr. Sabaku had helped me learn so much in one night but I decided to keep that to myself to save him further jeering from his intern-mates.

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect!" he said brightly. "I have never heard of a transplant having such great results! I think, if you're up to it, you should start physical therapy today. The therapist will come to your room for the time being until you get stronger then she will charge you with other higher difficulty tasks in the therapy room and of course, Dr. Sabaku will be here with you the whole way!" he winked at me, just a slight twitch of the only visible eye on his face.

I nodded briefly, suddenly feeling shy in front of Dr. Hatake and the interns.

"Great, I'll let her know. She'll be here around 3 o'clock, alright?" he nodded toward Dr. Inuzuka who scribbled a note on the clipboard he was holding and turned out of the room. "Hinata, you have a wonderful day and don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." with that he left with Dr. Yamanaka trailing behind, leaving Dr. Sabaku and I alone once again.

Awkward silence filled the air, he was embarrassed by being found asleep in my room by the others. Hell, I was embarrassed that he must have found me puffy eyed and in tears sitting in my chair upon his return last night.

"T-thank you... for moving me..." I said, staring down at my hands together in my lap.

"Why were you crying?... Your eyes are still puffy, you must have been crying a while.." He kept staring out the window, we refused to acknowledge each other, if felt like if we did the word would shatter before us.

I took in a shaky breath and closed my eyes, reveling in the darkness that took over. It seemed that behind my eye lids had become a safe haven, a place where the outside world didn't exist. "I... I was having a great time.. learning new things and experiencing the world but... I couldn't help but miss my mother. She could have been here with me to see this new stage in my life." I felt the tears buidling up behind my lashes and no matter how hard I squeezed my eyes shut, they managed to escape. "I wanted so desperately to become something my family would be proud of and here, I was given this chance and now... now I have no one to share it with..." my voice cracked as the warm salty tears made trails down my cheeks. The horrid memory of realizing that I was alone here, I had no one to help me through recovery and no one to help me through life.

"...Hinata..." he murmured, finally looking at me. I could feel his gaze on me but I didn't dare open my eyes fearing that if I did more tears would cascade down my cheeks. "Hinata, I lost my parents at a young age too... My siblings and I had no one to care for us and we lived on the streets for a long time. No foster family wanted to take in three brats, two of them being nearly teenagers." he sighed shakily, fighting off his own demons. "So we survived for a long time, my older siblings got jobs and I tried hard in school because I hoped that one day I would be able to take care of them... I dreamed of becoming a doctor, a surgeon, anything that would let me help others as well as my brother and sister. I was just barely into middle school when they...they were murdered."

I gasped, horrid sadness rushing through my body, I looked at his intense green eyes, watching me intently, swimming in pain.

"They were murdered. It was never investigated because we were orphans, no one cared. We lived in a studio apartment that they paid for with their meager part time jobs." he shrugged. "They did what they could for me, especially Temari... but then they were killed and I was alone and have been ever since. I was given to a few foster families but no one wanted me, too much baggage. I wasn't the happy go lucky child they were looking for so they always sent me back. I worked my way through high school, undergrad and med school to get to where I am as quick as possible."

"..Gaara..." I murmured quietly, the sadness of the moment and his story had touched my heart. I felt so close to him, we were so similar in so many ways. I could only hope to be as successful as he one day. I wanted nothing more at that moment to just hold him, go back in time to when they were taken away from him and hold him through all the hard times. Hold him tightly and remind him of how great he was going to be... but he made it through and it gave me hope that one day I could revive the Hyuuga name... maybe?

The distant look in his eyes faded and he came back to the present with a slow blink. "The point is Hinata, even if you're alone you can succeed. I'm 24 years old and a successful ophthalmologist just like I wanted to be, I made it... People like us, we are accustomed to pain and disappointment but we rise above and strike back... besides you have one thing going for you.. You're not alone, you have me." he smiled gently.

"And me."

It was a voice I didn't know and I hated that these things kept interrupting the moments Dr. Sabaku and I had but I knew this person would change everything when I looked at him, the first thing I saw were lavender eyes staring me down. I hadn't had the chance to look in a mirror yet but I knew the eyes staring back at me, were exact replicas of my own. The long brown hair cascading down his back tied loosely at the end was the next thing I noticed, his finely tailored suit fit him snugly and the stern gaze he held scared the shit out of me, he scowled deeply. I couldn't help but feel residual hate emanating from him but I had no idea where I knew this person from but from the looks on his face, he certainly knew me.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was quite short compared to the last but TRUST me it killed me to leave you guys hanging but it had to be done! **


End file.
